1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet infrastructures; and, more particularly, to malware/virus screening.
2. Related Art
Malware codes that disrupt normal functioning of client devices or servers include virus codes, adware codes, spyware codes, worm codes, Trojan horse codes, and illegal data, content, and distributions. Affected client devices can include personal or laptop computers, set top boxes, handheld data/communication devices, cell phones, game consoles, and other client devices, for example. Client devices and servers often, in such unrestrained environments, become easy targets of malware codes.
In addition, many client devices or servers also become, intentionally or unintentionally, sources of such malware codes over the Internet or other networks. Often, once infected, malware repeatedly infects connected Internet infrastructure by replicating itself in client devices or servers without the knowledge of the users and IT professionals monitoring the equipment/devices. These malware codes often disrupt many client devices within a short period of time, often before most client devices are able to detect and handle them. A typical mode of malware code transmission and distribution includes embedding of viral code or malware data in uploads, downloads, transmission, receipt, etc., of web page(s) and files over the Internet, intranet, or other networks.
Client devices or servers are typically incapable of eliminating such packets or packet flow that contains malware, because many users do not take the time to install complex and performance degrading commercial virus software like Adaware, Norton utilities, McAfee, etc. For example, children and unsuspecting adults are offered with deceptive buttons, downloads, and other interfaces that when pressed or downloaded function in a manner that is not agreeable to the user or users. These malware codes may even transfer or steal personal data to unknown servers, which may be misused or be used in criminal or illegal conduct.
In other cases, users of client devices install virus detection, quarantining, and/or removal software packages such as Adaware, Norton, McAfee, and/or other software. A disadvantages of these packages running in client devices include negative affect on device performance, huge purchase and maintenance cost, inability maintain the software in a current and effective state over time, and needing to go through the laborious and time-consuming process of screening all of the files in client device periodically often using the computer resources of the machine full time. Not all of these packages consider the restrictions that a user would want to place on Internet trafficking, such as in case of children use where a parent may want to include in the malware lists various sites that contain adult content, illegal content, and adult distributions or discussions.
These and other limitations and deficiencies associated with the related art may be more fully appreciated by those skilled in the art after comparing such related art with various aspects of the present invention as set forth herein with reference to the figures.